


Sorry Not Sorry

by coffeehousehaunt



Series: Can't a Girl Have a Little Fun? [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Coffee, Crack-y, F/F, PWP, Smut, Valkubus - Freeform, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a bad influence on each other. Also, caffeine addicts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this wasn't supposed to be so porny, but then all of a sudden Bo was coming. 
> 
> Also, I think I managed to write happy porn. I blame this season. 
> 
> Thirdly, and finally, there are far too few fics where Tamsin is on top, ever.

"So, riddle me this, Batman: why d'you even need coffee when people are basically walking energy drinks?" It's weird, having a _conversation_ with Tamsin. She's still getting used to it. But here they are, Tamsin leaning on the counter while Bo hopes she remembered how to make coffee, _again_. You'd think she'd have remembered after the fifth time, but no. Coffee is pretty much Kenzi's thing. But Kenzi's over at Hale's, and it's about one in the afternoon, and they need caffeine. 

"Um, 'cause it's _coffee_. I've been living on this longer than I have on chi." Bo finishes pouring it out and passes a mug to Tamsin, who seems to almost forget the fact that they're even having a conversation when she sees it in her hands. 

"Fair." Tamsin takes a sip and makes a face. "Oh my god. Your coffee skills have not gotten any better since I left." 

"Hey!" _Some_ things haven't changed, at least. Bo grabs good-naturedly at Tamsin's hands, and Tamsin recoils out of reach, cradling her mug. It's true, though. She makes jet fuel, not coffee. Still, it's usually _drinkable_. "That's the last time I ever make coffee for _you_." 

Tamsin almost looks panicked, and Bo has to bite back on a giggle. "I'm still drinking it! It's not like there's any other way for me to suck the life-force out of these beans." 

"Tired after last night?" Bo teases, and takes a sip of it herself, trying to cover up the flutter in her stomach at the thought. It's definitely not Kenzi's coffee. Actually, it could probably eat paint off concrete. She is _so_ not domestic. Is it a bad sign that the taste doesn't even faze her? Maybe that's the flutter. 

Tamsin snorts and takes a swallow. "Please. Did I mention I'm at the beginning of my life cycle?" 

"Mm. Can't recall. You kinda had your mouth full." When in doubt. 

"You wouldn't've heard. You were too busy screaming." Tamsin shoots back. 

Bo laughs. " _I_ was not the one doing the screaming." Well, it was pretty evenly split. Tamsin had the whimpering two to one, though. 

"Beg to differ." Tamsin's eyes rake up and down Bo's body, and her voice drops a little. Heat starts to coil through Bo's insides. 

"Come to think of it, you _were_ begging, at one point." Bo grins and watches _that_ go through Tamsin. Her cool would be more impressive if she couldn't practically hear Tamsin begging, or see her pupils dilate right now. And _there's_ that first clench. 

"Don't tease." Tamsin smirks at her over the rim of the cup. "Or you'll be begging next." 

She sets down her coffee and smirks back. Teasing doesn't work if you're moaning. "If you can hold me down long enough." 

"Okay, that's it." Tamsin takes a moment to set down the coffee--carefully, Bo notes with amusement--and grabs Bo, pushing her back into the counter. Bo manages to let go of her coffee in time. 

It's half-wrestling, half-making out, and that's the two of them in a nutshell. Tamsin nips at her lower lip. Bo struggles against her grip, pulls against Tamsin's teeth, and kisses her back, running her tongue along Tamsin's lower lip. Tamsin's grinning into the kiss. Bo can't help but smile back. 

She gets one hand free. Grabs Tamsin's wrist and turns both of them around, shoving her up against the counter. Tamsin's other arm sprawls out and knocks the clutter on the counter in all directions--miraculously, missing the coffee cups. Kisses her hard, all tongue and teeth. Tamsin makes a small sound, but somehow twists her wrist out of Bo's grip, grabs Bo's arms and pushes her back against the sink. Then back over to the island; this time, it's Bo knocking a shower of dry food, bags, and utensils onto the floor. 

This time, she goes for Tamsin's neck. And the gasp could be surprise, could be the hickey she's leaving, but she's pretty sure--Tamsin sinks into her for a moment, hands losing their grip, and a growl rises in Bo's throat as she gives in. Fuck it. She switches her hands to Tamsin's waist and pulls her closer, mouth still on her neck. That pulse point. Taste of her skin. 

Tamsin fists her hand in Bo's hair and pulls hard. Bo's upper lip curls and her mouth pulls away from Tamsin's skin, just a little. She's still pulling against Tamsin's grip, trying to get back to the soft skin of her throat, relishing the tugging in her scalp and the corresponding clench between her legs. Tamsin bites at the skin just under Bo's ear, forcing a sound out of her throat. Bo's lips find Tamsin's neck again. 

Her tongue traces the line of it, the muscle pulling tight with the upward tilt of her jaw, baring her throat. Tamsin giving Bo her throat. Bo bites down over her pulse, claiming, something heady and dark swirling in her skull. Digs her thumbs just inside her hipbones. Tamsin moans and arches forward. _Yes_. Bo pulls her around and pushes her against the counter again, slides one leg between Tamsin's, and Tamsin's nails dig into her skin, breath a caught gasp against her ear. She can feel the heat between Tamsin's legs, heartbeat pulsing against her thigh when she pushes it up. Tamsin actually whimpers, and the next thing Bo knows, she's lifting Tamsin onto the counter, pushing her back, climbing on top of her, and Tamsin's fumbling and knocking shit everywhere and trying to keep her hands on Bo at the same time. They both freeze when they hear a scrape, though.

"The coffee." Tamsin startles, twists around and looks for the cups, even though Bo's straddling her lower body and she's flushed and her voice is kinda rough. It's fucking adorable, and it's all Bo can do to not pin her down and put her hand between her legs. Not yet, at least. 

"I thought you said it sucked." She teases. She works her way up the other side of Tamsin's neck, and the way Tamsin's breath catches and her hands grab at Bo's sides and she just _gives_ under Bo makes her feel almost drunk. When she pulls back for a moment, Tamsin looks at her, pupils blown, breathing rough, holding onto her, and there's that flutter again. She hesitates, dizzy, heart racing, not sure why she's not pouncing, not inside her, not making her arch up and drinking her in--

\--Tamsin stops her mid-thought by pulling her head down and sliding her tongue into Bo's mouth, wet and hot and fierce. Oh, _god_. 

"Dude, it's _coffee_." Between kisses. "No such thing. It's just--y'know--was starting to like having a stomach lining. Forgot what that felt like." She does _not_ know when to stop, sometimes. 

"You're not helping yourself." Bo growls, but she's sliding her hands up Tamsin's shirt, warm skin under her fingertips, running them up to cup her breasts, and Tamsin gasps into Bo's mouth and arches up into her hands, then her mouth, until her hips are rolling and her thighs are pressing together for friction that's not there. Her eyes flutter shut and she holds onto Bo while Bo braces herself, lowers her hips and drags her thigh against the heat between Tamsin's legs, biting her lip and groaning softly--Tamsin is _hot_ against her thigh, is spreading her legs and clutching at her back. The look of pure need--surrender--stirs something far more than simple hunger in her. Tightens her chest and tightens her hands on the counter. Softens her mouth maybe more than Tamsin will admit to liking--long, slow drags of her tongue and teeth on her neck, swirls and rough grazes on a nipple--from the way she moans, she likes it just fine--and there's that flutter again. Tamsin's hips ride up against hers, slow, urgent, and her upper body arches up under Bo's hand as she skims it down to the waistband of her pajama pants. 

_God_. It's too soft to be a gasp, but feeling Tamsin so fucking _wet_ under her fingers, the sound Tamsin makes when Bo finally touches her, sends a searing jolt of pure heat through her, and the air leaves her lungs. She circles the muscle at the entrance of her cunt, drawing it out, and Tamsin lets out a needy half-sound; drops her hips and pushes against Bo's hand, biting her lip and tilting her head back. The rush goes straight to Bo's head, so hard her vision changes colors. Bo bites her own lip and pushes two fingers into the heat of her. Tamsin's face goes slack, her hips stutter, and Bo presses as deep as she can with an inarticulate, hungry sound. 

Tamsin's face goes tight with need. She's not sure why, or how, Tamsin lets Bo see her this vulnerable. Or maybe she doesn't know how she looks. Either way, it's _electric_ , and then some. Bo's fingers slide easily inside her, and she listens to the sounds Tamsin makes and watches her move under her. The crease in her brow while she's opening and tightening for her. And Tamsin's kissing her hard, biting at her mouth, but she can tell that Tamsin's hands on her shoulders are gripping so that they don't shake, and she's panting in between kisses and pulls of chi. Close. She keeps her on the edge with sips of chi, teasing with her fingers, not quite hard or fast enough, and she can taste how close Tamsin is, the need humming under her skin. Hell, she's rocking on Tamsin's thigh with the pressure of it. 

She can only keep her on the edge for so long, though. Tamsin breaks the kiss to grab at the back of Bo's neck, her shoulders--pull Bo close, and Bo curls her fingers and speeds those last few strokes, feels it shudder through her, a surprised, hungry sound, and Tamsin's back is locking into an arch, her hips grinding involuntarily and her cunt is clenching _hard_ on her, eyes shut tight and a cry falling from her lips just inches from Bo's mouth and it's all Bo wants to do, is feel Tamsin come apart underneath her. 

A crashing sound makes them both jump. The coffee cups aren't on the counter anymore. 

"Shit," Tamsin swears fervently, gasping for breath. "The coffee." 

They look at each other. Back at the empty spot where the cups were sitting. Bo shrugs. "It wasn't that great." Tamsin drags her head back down. Buries her hands in Bo's hair and kisses her until it's all Bo can do to hold on and sink against her, drink her down--no, not drink her down. God, she can kiss. _Fuck_. She digs her nails into Tamsin's shoulder, scrapes them on the counter, and tries not to drown. Tamsin pushes up, pushes at her shoulder, slides over a little, and Bo follows, clumsily, rolls awkwardly onto her side and then onto--

Tamsin presses down on her and she's not too aware of the specifics anymore. Just the ache, the hunger, and the fight, and she is _exhausted_ and she's slipping under. And Tamsin is there, is _Tamsin_ , her mouth and the curve of her neck and the strength of her shoulders under her shirt, a ripping sound and then nothing but skin, skin and nails and the sound someone's making into both their mouths. Her hips shift up to grind her cunt against the muscles of Tamsin's stomach, and there's blue embers sliding around the edges of her body, sparks between them, friction, but it's not enough, can't ever be enough. She is _this close_ to losing it. The only thing keeping her here is the fact that it's Tamsin. Strong and fragile and hers. 

Tamsin breaks the kiss, doesn't pull back, says something right against her mouth-- _Bo, 's'alright_ \--and she's _gone_. She kisses Tamsin, kisses her and _pulls_ , and rakes her nails up Tamsin's sides, presses the hot need of her cunt hard to Tamsin's body, buries the fingers of one hand in her hair to hold Tamsin tight against her mouth, and she could almost get off just on this, the most powerful thing she's ever tasted, coming up out of that body in its taut line against her, up out of _her_ , and she can taste her. Taste her heartbeat pounding on her tongue. _Tamsin_. 

She breaks off, and Tamsin gasps, grabs one of Bo's thighs and digs her fingertips in until Bo moans, reaches for her. Another pull. Now her fingers are sliding through slick flesh, _inside_ \--

Her fingers tighten in Tamsin's hair. Another pull. Three fingers. The nails on Bo's free hand carve lines into the countertop. She's surrounded by Tamsin--skin, taste, heartbeat, inside her, everywhere. Thrust. Fingernails digging into Tamsin's scalp, moan against her mouth. Another pull. 

Finally, it's just her, panting against Tamsin's mouth, thick sounds coming up out of her throat, hips rocking against her hand, completely gone in the weight of Tamsin's body on hers, Tamsin's fingers moving against that spot and she feels like she could fucking _evaporate_ except for Tamsin's other arm under Bo's head. She's drawing lines--lines on Tamsin's back, lines on the counter, teeth marks in her skin. 

And then she thinks she does evaporate, because everything is Tamsin's skin and the press of her inside Bo and the spasms of pleasure starting around the fingers inside her and spiraling everywhere, dragging her under and breaking her open. Tamsin doesn't stop, works her fingers against that spot until she's drawn out every last shudder. 

"Oh my god." She gasps, half-laughing, when she catches her breath a little. There's a tentative smile on Tamsin's face, and it breaks into a real smile when she says that, and Bo has time to be shocked by how _tender_ it is before Tamsin leans in and kisses her slowly, lingering. 

"Actually, I'll take credit for that one." Tamsin murmurs against her mouth, and Bo laughs, and then gasps when the movement shifts Tamsin's fingers inside her. 

"Don't get too cocky yet, Valkyrie." She manages when her head clears a little. "I didn't beg." 

That smile starts to fade into the wicked glint of desire in her eyes. "Just getting started." A sound slips out of her mouth at that look. Tamsin lowers her mouth to Bo's jaw and starts kissing and scraping her teeth lightly along it. It sends shivers through Bo's whole body. "I'll make you beg for my whole hand." She purrs when she reaches Bo's ear. And _that's_ definitely a whimper that sneaks out. 

In hindsight, they really should've been paying more attention to the door. 

"Holy jesus strike me blind--" Kenzi covers her face for a moment as Tamsin scrambles off of Bo and they both hop off the counter. When they turn around again, she's dropped her hands, staring almost open-mouthed, shocked by something more than the sexcapade. "Oh my god! Did you break the _kitchen_?!" 

Bo looks at Tamsin, in her ruined shirt. Tamsin looks back. They shrug, look back at Kenzi, and with varying degrees of sincerity, chorus: "Sorry, moms."


End file.
